


The Tale of a Teacup

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three difficult years as colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of a Teacup

Three difficult years as colleagues. Harry has been sympathetic, reasonable, honourable.

He’s failed.

“Why don’t you ever make tea for anyone else?”

Snape replaces the cafitiere.

“You criticise my work.”

The manuscript, with its neatly written amendments, had been almost flung across the staff-room table.

“You never speak to me outside this room.”

Poppy puts down her teacup. Minerva looks up.

“Don’t even look me in the eyes -”

Even now, Snape has his back turned. His shoulders are tense and his head down.

“- And you DON’T WANT ME!”

Harry stops, aghast. A teaspoon shivers against china.

Snape turns his head.


End file.
